diary - an unexpected permenant guest
by Skadi Everwinter
Summary: a man is stuck on a tropical island and he finds a box...which leads to a cave...of horrors..MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...yet another story for school :) yes I know fully grown gould hosts dont have the pouch but this waz when i didnt know much about stargate


An Unexpected...er...permenant guest.  
  
Dear Diary, Last night I was starting to lay out my bed. I heard a rustling sound in the bushes. I ignored it; I thought it was a rat or something. Then came the sound of hoof beats on the jungle floor. The hoof beats were getting closer. I started to tense up. I looked in the direction of the sound. Suddenly the sound stopped and a pair of glowing eyes were staring at me through the leaves. Whatever the creature was made an aggressive growl and started to come out from the bushes. Then a shooting star flew past and the creature was gone in an instant. My heart rate was gradually slowing and I finished making my bed. I tried to sleep, but the encounter with the beast kept me wide-awake. Signing off. Pezza! Dear Diary, This morning I explored the area where the creature had been. I found no trace whatsoever of the creature. Perhaps I was dreaming it all. That afternoon I went for a walk on the beach. I saw a flash of light come from some driftwood. As I came closer to the driftwood I realized it wasn't driftwood at all. It wasn't even wood! I carefully inspected the object. It was made out of some kind of rock - metal compound or something. I pressed the light on the side of the object and it opened up to reveal a small tablet made out of the same material.  
  
I carefully took it out. I looked over the whole tablet and found no writing or markings at all. I looked back in the box for something that might open the tablet. I found a small hemisphere with a green light and an intricate design on it. I put the tablet on the sand and as I waved the hemisphere over the tablet an image appeared. I waved the hemisphere over it again and the image disappeared. It was like a little book, but you need a key to turn the page! I waved the key over the tablet again; the image appeared. I brought the tablet closer to my face so I could see the image. It was a map of the island. Certain points on the island were labeled in a strange language, nothing like any of the languages on earth. It was alien! I wonder what I would get for such a discovery? I should book a show with Oprah right now! The sun was beginning to set so I strolled back to camp with tablet and key in my hand. That night I slept like a log. Signing off. Pezza! Dear Diary, I woke up this morning only to think of the tablet. I grabbed the tablet and the key. I waved the key over the tablet and the image appeared. I noticed there was a dotted line weaving through the trees on the map. It appeared to lead to the cave on the other side of the island. The trail seemed to start at where I was sitting. Maybe the trail led to treasure! I decided to follow it. I set out with some mangos and more mangos. I like mangos. I followed the trail for several hours.  
  
The way through the forest was almost uneventful. No sign of the evil beast. When I left the forest it started to get interesting. I followed the trail to the cave slowly. I put the tablet into what was left of my pocket.  
  
As I approached the cave, the beast leapt out and growled like a tiger. It was a queer looking thing. It had horse legs, a feline body, a human torso and a head that was not of this world. Its eyes glowed, it raised it's hand, opened it's palm and a gold device with a red crystal shot a beam at me. I ducked before it could get me. I ran for the cave. Hoping to find a safe place to hide. The beast tried to intercept me, but had no luck in doing so.  
  
When I got into the cave, the tablet began to beep. As I ran deeper into the cave, there were more beeps. Finally I reached the end and the beeps could not be distinguished individually. I backed up against the wall as the beast approached me. A piece of the wall came out of place like a drawer. It had a box in it. I quickly opened the box. No treasure, but something that appeared to be a weapon. It was long and it looked very powerful. I took it out of the box and aimed the head of the staff at the creature. I searched franticly for a trigger. The creature stepped closer. Closer. Closer.  
  
Once I had found the trigger the beast's hand was above my head ready to strike with its crystal. I fired the staff at the beast's head. The creature's head fell off in a smoking mass and rolled across the floor. Suddenly the animal's belly started to move. A snake like creature slithered out of an X shaped pouch, it made a squeaky noise and headed for my leg. It was so cute! I picked it up, it squirmed around and jumped onto my neck. I felt a stabbing pain in the back of my neck, I screamed. I felt around my neck to find the snake, I felt the tail of snake go into my neck. A painful stab hit my spine and I blacked out... 


End file.
